Los cuatro elementos
by bloodandrxses
Summary: Veinticinco años después de la segunda guerra mágica, una nueva generación se ve obligada a iniciar una búsqueda llena de aventuras y peligros con el fin de proteger el equilibrio que el mundo mágico ha conseguido establecer luego de los años oscuros, sin saber que más de una vida podría estar en juego…
1. LUCY

¡Hola! Este es el primer fic que les traigo. Es en realidad un proyecto que he tenido ganas de realizar hace mucho, y lo veo como algo grande. Honestamente no lo tengo tan avanzado como se esperan pero el desarrollo de la historia lo tuve planteado desde el principio. Mi propósito con este fic no sólo es proporcionar una historia atrapante e intensa, sino crear personajes interesantes y complejos, a los cuales el lector compadezca y se encariñe, o no... Quiero que lean mi historia y digan (con respecto a los personajes) "Estoy es muy real". Es algo difícil pero que estoy propuesta a lograr.

No diré ni los personajes ni las parejas principales, porque no los hay. Todos los personajes tendrán un capítulo con su propio punto de vista algún día así que TODOS tendrán su momento. Y parejas... que el lector decida cuál es su pareja principal.

En fin... Dejaré de parlotear y así pueden comenzar con el fic. ¡Espero lo disfruten!

* * *

 **LUCY**

La última cena en familia antes del primero de septiembre podía resultar un poco tediosa para Lucy. Era lo mismo cada año. Aunque su madre se esforzara en hacer de la ocasión una velada amena, Percy Weasley siempre conseguía arreglárselas para estropear todo. Una de sus tantas oxidantes preguntas consiguió hacerla destaponarse la boca:

—¿Cuántas clases tomarás este año, Luce? Mientras más, mejor.

—Tomaré todas las que yo quiera, padre —respondió ella.

Para Lucy, aquella breve oración era un acto de rebeldía, una actitud desafiante. Pero su padre no pareció interpretarla del mismo modo.

—De acuerdo, pequeña —le había dicho con tranquilidad, antes de llevarse un bocado de comida a la boca—. Pero encárgate de que sean las necesarias para asegurarte un puesto en el Ministerio los años venideros.

Había días en los que las expectativas que su padre tenía sobre ella le ganaban, pero pensaba en su hermana y la exitosa vida que llevaba y se le pasaba. Molly era mayor, muy inteligente y bonita. Comenzó a trabajar apenas a sus dieciocho años, y poco a poco fue escalando a su puesto de _subsecretaria del Departamento de Accidentes y Catástrofes Mágicas_. Era el orgullo de Percy, y el objeto de los cumplidos de la familia. Lucy siempre la tomó de modelo; aquello que estaba destinada a ser. Y es que nunca se imaginó llevando una vida diferente, aunque tampoco se imaginó llegando tan alto y mucho menos enorgulleciendo a sus padres. Sabía qué vida llevaría, pero se debatía si aquello era realmente lo que quería, o lo que la obligaron a querer ser.

La noche había traído más calor consigo. Lucy lo había notado mientras guardaba sus prendas y pertenencias en su maleta. A veces se encontraba a sí misma añadiendo más y más cosas. Lucy era muy insegura con y para todo, y si olvidaba algo, escribirle a su padre para que se lo enviara no era una opción.

—Lo lamento, Merlín, no puedo sacarte ahora. Ya es tarde y mis padres me regañarán —le dijo al animal, consiguiendo que dejara de ulular con una caricia en su ala izquierda.

 _Merlín_ era una hermosa lechuza de color castaño y ojos grandes. Lucy la había adquirido a sus once años para llevar a Hogwarts, y han sido amigas desde entonces. La lechuza no era sólo fiel y obediente, sino que también una compañía agradable.

—Mañana estaremos de vuelta en Hogwarts. ¿Te gusta eso? —le habló ella, aún sabiendo que no recibiría respuesta de vuelta—. A mí sí, Merlín.

Lucy se despidió de _Merlín_ y bajó la ventana antes de apagar las luces. Dejó la puerta entreabierta para dejar pasar un poco de claridad y se metió en su cama, revolviéndose en la sábana de fina tela. Cerró los ojos y se propuso a dormir, aunque tenía por sentado que no lo haría; nunca lo hacía el día antes del regreso a clases, la ansiedad no se lo permitía. Se limitaba a pasar la larga noche sumida en ruidos menores, insignificantes, mundanos. Resultaba relajante luego de tantos años de práctica.

La medianoche había pasado rápido, Lucy casi no se dio cuenta de cuánto tiempo estuvo en la cama fingiendo dormir y no hubiera abierto los ojos de no haber sido por el murmullo proveniente de la habitación de sus padres. Lucy, cuya naturaleza curiosa no iba a perder semejante oportunidad, abandonó su lecho y dejó su cuarto, moviendo la puerta con el suficiente cuidado para que no emitiera chirrido alguno. Sus pies pisaban el suelo con cautela, y suave y lentamente se fue acercando hacia la puerta de la alcoba. Se mantuvo tras la misma, acercando su oreja para poder escuchar con más claridad las sospechosas palabras de sus padres.

—Si quisieras hacerlo, lo harías, Percy —la voz de su madre era firme, aunque en un nivel lo suficientemente bajo para que nadie más la escuchara.

—No existe nadie que quiera ayudar a mi familia más que yo, Audrey —Percy hablaba alterado, con saña—. Si una sola palabra sale de mi boca, no sólo serán mis hermanos los que pierdan sus puestos —Lucy no terminaba de comprender lo que escuchaba y no se fiaba de su oído porque su padre hablaba demasiado rápido.

«Tío Ron y tío Harry —dedujo Lucy—. Ellos trabajan en el Ministerio, como mi padre. Los despedirán —Lucy lamentaba haber espiado ahora y quería echarse a correr.»

—Nuevamente, eliges el trabajo por encima de tu familia —su madre sonaba afligida, aunque había un deje de firmeza en su voz—. Tu madre te lo perdonó una vez. ¿Qué te asegura que lo hará de nuevo?

—¡Ésta vez es diferente, Audrey! —inició, su tono alzándose a cada palabra que pronunciaba—. Mi madre entenderá que tengo dos hijas y una esposa a las que mantener. Pero… —se interrumpió— Lo haga o no, mi decisión ya está tomada. Y ambas tendrán que respetarla.

«Papá no hablará por ellos —con lo poco que había escuchado, Lucy ya había elaborado sus propias conjeturas—. Mi familia lo odiará otra vez.»

Su madre estuvo en silencio por unos segundos, y cuando finalmente habló, sólo dijo:

—Y lo haremos, Percy. Aunque te estés equivocando de nuevo.

Lucy se encerró en su habitación y pasó el resto de la noche pensando en el enigmático diálogo que deseó nunca haber escuchado.


	2. ALBUS

Estoy de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo, uno más extenso y que introduce nuevos y especiales personajes. Honestamente estoy contenta de cómo resultó este, y espero que llene sus expectativas también. No quiero hablar mucho más pero, corazones, la verdad valoraría mucho si alguno dejara una reseña, expresando su opinión acerca de esta historia. La verdad me ayudaría mucho el leer perspectivas ajenas sobre mi historia, creo que eso es una de las cosas que el lector más quiere. Eso y agradar al lector, por supuesto. Así que, ya saben, si tienen tiempo, ayúdenme con una breve reseña.

Sin nada más que decir, los dejo leer en paz.

* * *

 **ALBUS**

Al despertar, Albus se encontró con un día nublado y húmedo esperándole fuera. A un extremo de su cama yacía su equipaje, que se hallaba allí desde la noche anterior. Su habitación conservaba su habitual estado pulcro y ordenado, aunque parecía más vacío y desencantado ahora que Albus retiró algunos objetos y otras posesiones para llevar a Hogwarts. Abandonó su cuarto, cerrando la puerta de un golpe, y bajó las escaleras pesaroso y cargando sus baúles con desánimo. Albus deseaba tanto regresar a su cama y seguir durmiendo. Su malhumor lo llevaba visible en el rostro, razón por la que ningún miembro de su familia se esforzó en hablarle. El hambre no le ayudaba mucho.

Apenas había alcanzado a terminar su desayuno y no había tenido oportunidad de despedirse de su mascota porque Ginny insistía en que perderían el tren si no partían pronto. Albus no confiaba en que el día mejoraría; por el momento, el malhumor le impedía ver todo lo que éste tenía para ofrecer.

Lily lucía tan radiante como siempre, esperando a su hermano en el peldaño de las escaleras de la entrada de su hogar. Su equipaje estaba a un lado de sus pies, y su gata, _Dama_ , descansaba en su regazo con la delicadeza de una reina. Los cabellos rojos de Lily estaban peinados en una trenza de lado que dejaba apreciar en plenitud las agraciadas facciones de su rostro, y vestía un vestido sencillo pero hermoso que su madre le había comprado en las vacaciones. Para tener apenas catorce años, su hermana parecía estar en el apogeo de su belleza. Cuántos de los amigos de Albus secretamente la pretendían, pero no lo mencionaban por respeto —o temor— hacia él.

Los Potter usaron el Rolls Royce de Harry para transportarse, y en menos de media hora se encontraban en la estación. Albus halló el viaje muy reconfortante, tanto que hasta habló apaciblemente con su hermana en el trayecto. Aunque no existía realmente otra forma de hablar con Lily; la muchacha era de espíritu sereno y encantador, las charlas nunca resultarían pesadas con ella.

Llegaron a King Cross con quince minutos de anticipación. Su madre les había pedido que se quedaran en el auto mientras se ausentaba, y minutos después Harry y Ginny Potter aparecieron con dos carritos para cada uno de sus hijos. Los ayudaron a descargar los baúles y luego partieron, dejando el coche atrás.

La estación estaba atestada, para variar. Muggles y magos se mezclaban en un monótono paisaje urbano y a primera vista no se podía determinar qué los diferenciaban unos con otros. La familia Potter caminó entre la multitud, camuflándose entre los muggles e intentando abrirse paso para llegar más rápido y no perder más tiempo. Ginny caminaba a la par de Lily, mientras que Harry estaba a un lado de Albus. Su padre le había dicho algo, pero las bocinas de los trenes que anunciaban su partida y el rebosante griterío que colmaba King Cross no le permitieron comprender totalmente sus palabras. Albus asintió y siguió caminando, pero al cabo de segundos su padre volvió a hablarle, sus palabras estaban claras ésta vez.

—Cuando termines tus estudios, te compraré un auto.

—¿Qué? —Albus no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Su padre nunca pareció tan dispuesto a comprarle algo como eso.

Harry se echó a reír. —Ahora sí me escuchas, ¿verdad? —le dijo, con una sonrisa completa iluminándole el rostro.

Albus miró a su padre a los ojos, que eran un reflejo exacto de los suyos, con una expresión de entera incredulidad hasta que rompió en carcajadas también, pero ante su inocencia en creer semejante cosa.

—Te dije —inició Harry, cuya sonrisa todavía seguía intacta— que quiero que nos escribas mucho este año.

Aquellas palabras habían conseguido confundirlo. Albus podía ser un chico muy desconfiado.

—Pero si eso es lo que hago cada año —le dijo él.

—Albus.

Harry Potter se detuvo a la mitad del trayecto, y el susodicho indicó a su esposa e hija que siguieran, mientras que a él lo hizo quedarse. Algunas personas pasaban a su lado empujándolo como si no existiera. Quería detenerlos y obligarlos a disculparse, pero no lo haría.

—Necesito que me prometas —su padre hablaba serio, su rostro acompañando sus palabras—, que mientras estés en el colegio, ante cualquier cosa que notes fuera de lo común, por más mínima que sea, me escribirás.

Albus estuvo a punto de hacerlo, de entregarle su promesa, pero pronto entendió que estaba tomándoselo muy a la ligera.

—¿Por qué me dices esto? —cuestionó.

—Sólo promételo.

—Lo prometo.

Harry Potter le sonrió y lo abrazó, y en ese momento no sintió la necesidad de preguntar nada más, conociendo el hecho de que incluso más interrogantes llegarían luego. Albus se negó cuando le ofreció ayudarlo con su carrito, y fueron juntos a la barrera que había entre las plataformas 9 y 10. Harry se apoyó sutilmente en ésta, dirigiéndole una elocuente mirada, y él lo imitó.

Unos segundos después, atravesaron de costado el metal sólido y se encontraron en la plataforma 9 ¾. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con el tren rojo que llenaba de humo una plataforma repleta de padres magos y hechiceras que acompañaban a sus hijos.

—¡Albus! —May Wilkins, una atractiva joven de pelo castaño y rizado, lo saludaba desde una de las ventanas del tren, y, por lo que alcanzó a ver, estaba acompañada por sus amigos de siempre.

Albus trató de ocultar el sonrojo que llegó a sus mejillas, le sonrió amigablemente como saludo de vuelta y se alejó con su padre, abriéndose paso hasta encontrarse con el final del tren. Allí los esperaban Ginny, Lily, y algunos de sus tíos y primos. Albus aceleró su paso al distinguir a Ted Lupin entre todos, y cuando estuvo frente a él lo rodeó en un fuerte abrazo.

—Albus, mírate —dijo el otro, interrumpiendo el abrazo y elaborando una vocecita teatral—. Cada vez menos enano.

Albus rió. —Ted, mírate. Cada vez más idiota —remató, empujando a su hermano en broma.

En verdad, Ted no era su hermano. Había vivido con los Potter casi toda su vida, luego de que su abuela Andrómeda falleciera por edad avanzada. Sin embargo, apenas a sus dieciocho años abandonó la casa de su padrino para comenzar una vida independiente, que es, Albus supone, lo que su hermano siempre ha querido.

—Pero la buena clase de idiota —Ted, cuyo cabello ahora había cambiado al color púrpura, le guiñó un ojo.

—No, hermano. La única clase de idiota —dijo—. Pero se ve que Victoire no piensa lo mismo.

Hacía tiempo no pensaba en Victoire.

«Me pregunto cómo estará —pensó—. Hace tiempo no la veo y no acostumbramos a escribirnos.»

—De hecho —una sonrisa revoltosa había aparecido en los labios de Ted que hizo a Albus fruncir el ceño.

—¡Oh, cállate! ¡Es mi prima! —profirió y Ted prorrumpió en carcajadas.

—Sí, tú sigue riéndote —le dijo de brazos cruzados, pero en cuanto iba a decir algo fue interrumpido por Lily.

—¡Ted! —exclamó la pequeña Lily— ¿No olvidarás escribirme, cierto?

—Y esto definitivamente no me interesa —declaró Albus, apartándose de sus hermanos y empezando a buscar a su madre.

Ginny estaba a un lado de su cónyuge, conversando con su hermano y la esposa de éste. Apenas se acercó hacia donde estaban, su tía Hermione interrumpió la conversación entre los mayores y se acercó a llenarlo de besos.

—Tía… —se quejó él— Basta, Merlín…

—Estás enorme… y guapísimo… —su tía parecía realmente entusiasmado por verlo, aunque no le sorprendía.

—Bien, concuerdo en ambos —bromeó, y Hermione lo miró con una sonrisa perfilada—. Ahora, ¿puedo ir a saludar al tío o todavía no has terminado de acosar a mis mejillas? —bromeó y como consecuencia su tía le dio una leve palmada en el hombro.

Ron, su tío, lo había recibido con un abrazo y un beso en la cabeza, como si de su propio hijo se tratara. Le había explicado que Rose había ingresado al tren hace rato, acompañada por Dominique y Hugo, y finalmente se despidió prometiéndole que le escribiría en el transcurso del año.

«¿Por qué todos quieren escribirme este año?» pensó, y se alejó de Ron para acercarse a saludar a sus otros tíos: George, Angelina, Bill, Fleur... Según Ron, Percy y Audrey se fueron como llegaron, por lo que Lucy tuvo una despedida muy breve. En todo aquel proceso de saludos, cambiaban las personas, pero las palabras eran las mismas: «Estás enorme» «Luces igual a tu padre» «Te escribiré este año». Albus fingía en cada una no haberla contestado cientos de veces.

—Mamá —se había acercado a Ginny finalmente, siempre le había costado despedirse de ella.

—Pequeño —dijo ésta, acercándose a su hijo y abrazándolo como la madre protectora que era—. Quiero que te vaya bien este año —le profesó, tomándole el rostro entre sus tersas manos—. Estudia y diviértete mi niño, y ten cuidado…

Su madre dejó un beso en su cabeza, y aunque ciertamente lo avergonzaba el que la mitad de sus compañeros lo estuvieran viendo, él quería besarla también. Extrañaría mucho a su madre durante el período escolar.

Harry fue el último en acercarse, lo había abrazado y le había dicho que lo extrañaría mucho, a lo cual respondió honestamente que él también lo haría. Pero cuando le preguntó por qué le había hecho prometer tal cosa hacia un rato, se excusó diciendo que porque era su padre y quería saber si todo estaba en orden con su hijo. Él no le creía, por supuesto, pero era en vano seguir insistiéndole a Harry Potter. Se metió en el tren y entonces los perdió de vista.

Había pasado ya varios compartimientos libres, pero estaba buscando en el que estuviera su familia. Honestamente quería viajar con sus amigos, pero no había visto a algunos de sus primos desde hacía meses y quería saludarlos primero.

Tardó unos minutos, pero finalmente encontró aquel compartimiento que ocupaban los Weasley. Allí encontró a tres de sus primos, y los observó un instante antes de abrir la puerta. Rose estaba sentada a un lado de Dominique, para variar, reposando la cabeza sobre su hombro y comiendo lo que restaba de una rana de chocolate. La otra estaba mirando a la ventana y tampoco se había percatado de su presencia. El único que lo notó fue Hugo, que había interrumpido su conversación con Lily para hablarle.

—Albus —lo saludó, con el mismo entusiasmo que siempre lucía.

Su hermana, Rose y Dominique se volvieron al unísono, y las expresiones en los rostros que lo miraban eran una más diferente que la otra.

—Hola, Al —Rose lo miraba con una pequeña sonrisa y lucía cansada. Se llevó la palma de su mano derecha a su boca y le arrojó un beso, al cual Albus recibió con una sonrisa.

Dominique lucía más feliz por verlo, probablemente porque no se habían visto desde hacía tres meses, y fue la única que se paró a saludarlo. Se veía tan hermosa como siempre, con sus cabellos color oro recogidos en una cola de caballo.

—Hola, primo —la muchacha le dio un abrazo breve y volvió a su lugar en cuestión de segundos.

Su hermana no le dijo nada, aunque sonreía también, pero por cortesía más que cualquier cosa.

—¿Te sientas? —preguntó Lily, señalando un lugar a un lado de ella.

—No —respondió él—. Supongo que Scorpius me está esperando. Pero gracias.

Dominique le hizo una seña, indicándole que se retirara.

—Y luego dicen que me extrañan… —bromeó y su prima rió.

Cerró la puerta del compartimiento y se alejó del mismo, comenzando a caminar entre los estrechos pasillos del tren. Se había topado con varias caras conocidas que prefirió ignorar para no detener su paso, sin embargo lo hizo cuando la señora del carrito se interpuso entre él y el resto de su trayecto.

—¿Algo del carrito, niño? —le dijo la anciana con una cálida sonrisa.

Albus estuvo a punto de decir que no, pero se arrepintió al echarle una ojeada al carro.

—Quiero 5 varitas de regaliz y un caldero de chocolate —le pidió finalmente.

La mujer tomó lo pedido y se lo entregó en su mano. —Son 5 galeones, querido —le dijo la mujer y Albus le entregó el dinero.

—Eh, Albus —llamó una voz a sus espaldas.

Scorpius Malfoy caminaba hacia él con la misma elegancia que siempre. Albus lo vio más alto y notó que su cabello estaba más rubio de lo usual, pero supuso que fue por las largas horas bajo el sol del verano.

—¿Por qué tan tarde, eh? —le preguntó, a la vez que ingresaban a un compartimiento vacío.

—Papá y su trabajo —respondió Scorpius—. Ya sabes, los problemas de un mago rico —escupió el slytherin en su espinoso humor agrio y Albus dejó escapar una carcajada.

—¿Y tu clan, Potter? –Scorpius había levantado sus piernas, ocupando todos los lugares de su asiento y descansó su cabeza en la pared.

—Mi clan… —Albus se quedó en silencio unos breves instantes, hasta que supo con exactitud que decir—. Igual que siempre. Aunque mi padre hoy me habló de lo más raro.

—¿A qué te refieres? —el rostro del muchacho carecía de interés alguno, pero Albus sabía que estaba interesado en lo que tenía para decir porque de no ser así no hubiera preguntado.

—Papá me obliga a escribirle cada cosa extraña que note mientras esté en el colegio. Yo empecé a preguntarme si la cicatriz lo estará volviendo loco, amigo —dijo él.

—Casualmente, mi padre me ha dicho algo parecido —contó Scorpius—. Y él no tiene una cicatriz mágica para volverlo loco, amigo.

Albus no podía creer lo que escuchaba. —¿Y no podías contarme? Sabes que hubiera querido saber —expresó él, la molestia se denotaba en su voz.

—Tranquilo, no me lo dijo hace mucho y, de cualquier manera, tenía planeado averiguar de qué hablaba por mi cuenta —dijo, entre un bostezo—. Pero ahora veo que no estoy en ningún estado de paranoia y que algo raro en verdad está pasando.

—¿Raro cómo qué?

—Raro como que tu padre te pida que le escribas cada cosa que pasa en la escuela. Diablos, Albus, ¿estás estúpido hoy? —Scorpius tenía el ceño fruncido.

Albus hizo caso omiso a sus palabras y se detuvo mirando la nada unos segundos.

—Quizá sea algo menor —dijo—. Tal vez sólo seamos nosotros haciendo de un pequeño problema uno grande nada más para tener nuestra oportunidad de jugar a los héroes.

—¿A los héroes de qué? No estamos jugando a nada —las palabras del muchacho sonaron adustas e indiferentes—. Al menos no yo. Quiero saber qué demonios pasa.

—Sea lo que sea que esté pasando, ¿eres tan idiota para pensar que nuestros padres nos dejarán meternos? —su amigo podía ser muy cabeza dura algunas veces.

—Me parece que el idiota eres tú —Scorpius había desviado su atención de Albus hacia fuera del compartimiento, observando a las personas que pasaban como si fueran lo más interesante a contemplar—. No dejaría que mi padre se enterara que pretendo meterme. Soy más inteligente que eso.

Albus rodó los ojos y apartó su mirada hacia la ventana. El día afuera estaba más oscuro y soporífero, y algunas gotas comenzaron a mojar el vidrio cuando el cielo comenzó a llorar. Un bostezo escapó de sus labios; aquel panorama provocaba en él unas profundas ganas de dormir. Había escuchado a Scorpius bostezar justo antes de cerrar los ojos, y luego el sonido de unas puertas abriéndose forzosamente, aunque era un sonido lejano, estremecedor… Aunque uno tan trivial que Albus no recordaría cuando su jornada de sueño llegara a su fin.


End file.
